Directional interference speakers have been used in exhibitions, galleries, museums, etc., to provide targeted audio information that is audible only to the person standing directly in front of the exhibit. For example, when a user moves into a particular position, the user will be able to hear the targeted audio content.
These arrangements are set up for particular positions of a user in advance and are not particularly flexible.